


Debt To The Nyakuza

by Steamy



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: A Hat in Time - Freeform, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Bondage, Creampie, Facial, Gangbang, Hat Kid - Freeform, Lolicon, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy
Summary: Ambushed by the paws of the Metro, the alien finds herself at the mercy of a vengeful feline with a grudge, a gang of horny cats, and...herself completely naked! What will become of our little heroine? ...A cat toy, probably. (FAIR WARNING: Earlier parts of this fic may or may not contain something rape-ish. Proceed with caution!)
Relationships: Hat Kid & Nyakuza Gang (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Debt To The Nyakuza

A million light years per second. Dashing through the stars and space, the spaceship was well en route back to the girl's home. She wasn't awake to watch the ship she was in slip by galaxy after galaxy, though. She was far too busy catching up with some long overdue rest. Fighting the Mafia, becoming a movie star, riding on a cruise ship, and going against a girl that, despite everything, was her best friend. She didn't know how long she was stuck gathering those time pieces, but she eventually gathered all of them. And a hard day's, or week's, or maybe even months' worth of work deserved a well-deserved nap. Within the realms of her unconscious, her dreams took her back to the memories of the Mafia thanking her for saving their town, signing autographs for her fans, and sealing deals that would give her a best friend forever---whether that 'friend' may have liked it or not. However, not even the face of an evil spirit was quite as terrifying as that of the feline dressed in fancy cones. The images of all her friends waving at her started to be replaced with flames. Flames that would start to slowly personify into the anthropomorphic cat that launched a jew-embedded weapon at her.

With a loud gasp, the girl quickly erected herself. She hyperventilated for a little bit before taking one last breath that would calm her down. She looked around the bed that was rather large for a female for her size. Her Snatcher, Conductor, Mafia, and Owl dolls were scattered all across it, but things seemed to be normal overall. She shuffled out of her sheets and hopped onto the soft carpet below. With her long, brown hair gently dangling from her hair down to her tiny back, she walked barefoot through the automatic doors and down the hall. She put her little hand to her mouth, yawning rather loudly. She got a good amount of sleep, but she felt like she could definitely use a lot more. She approached the door on the other end of the hall, and once it opened, her tired blue eyes finally got a glimpse of the light show the speed of the hyperdrive mode was displaying. It would have been a pleasant view if it weren't for her wanting to go back to sleep. She put her arm over her eyes for a bit, then turned away to walk to the other end of the ship. She entered another door, walked down the hall, and made her way out of the other end before climbing down a ladder. She walked to what seemed to be an elevator and stood in it for a moment before letting the doors close and quickly take her down to her bathroom/laundry room---an odd combination, but one that worked. She stood on a small step stool and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a comfy pair of purple pajamas with prints of hourglasses all over them. She looked normal, at least. But of course; why wouldn't she? The question lingered in her head for a moment before her body remembered why she even bothered not going back to bed immediately. She hopped off of the stool and walked to the toilet. She slowly opened the lid, saw a kitten holding onto one of the time pieces, and waved before beginning to pull down her pants. 

Half way through, though, she stopped silently. She slowly turned back to reevaluate what she saw. A cat. In the toilet. It was holding a time piece. Slowly pulling her pants back up, she quickly turned around and lunged after the feline. He was far too quick, though, and jumped on then off her head, making her fall face first into the toilet. While her legs kicked, he quickly made his way to the elevator, stepping onto the panel and quickly taking it up to the next floor. Yanking her head from the toilet, the girl quickly gave chase, taking the elevator up as soon as the platform returned down. Once she made it, she saw the bipedal feline's tail slip between the automatic doors. She leaped to the higher footing and quickly pursued the thief. She stopped to quickly look at her surroundings, and noticed the cat clawing up to the next floor, where the vault of time pieces lied. It was already wide opened, and most of the pieces had spilled out. Having made her way up to the next floor, she stopped again once she made it in front of the opened vault. Her face twisted with horror as she saw not just one, not two, but at least six different of the black cats she thought she left behind once she had finished her adventure. She went into the vault to shoo away the felines with whatever she had, which was nothing, before hearing a loud, thunderous slam behind her. She turned around to find the door to the vault had been closed, yet the inside of it was lit by the bright, shining lights of the time pieces. Thanks to the other cats, the room was filled with quite a bit of shadows, but none quite as apparent as the tall, menacing one that would hover over the girl.   
"I told you. I always get what I want."

The familiar voice caused the girl to quickly turn around. She saw the scary, evil snicker of the furry woman before being blasted in the face by her jewel-covered rocket. Things instantly went black, and she was back getting the sleep she craved so much.

  
As her eyes slowly started to open, the pain throbbing in her head reminded the girl that she was starting to regain consciousness again. Her blurred vision slowly started to clear up, and she was soon able to see very clearly the tall, black female feline that, as usual, donned a fur coat that contrasted her terrifying aura with a graceful spark. The woman, standing tall above the awakening girl, snarled. 

"Are you awake now? Good. You have a lot of work to make up," the Empress stated. "A lot of debts that you owe me. Payments that need to be made. You have so much that you need to do for me after making me make such a fool out of myself, girl." She reached into her coat, and slowly took out an hourglass glowing like a star in the night. A time piece. "You did lead me to quite a gold mine, though. To think you were hording all those time pieces for yourself. I wasn't too sure why you were so obsessed with these treasures to the point where you stole them for me, but now it all makes sense. They're more than just fancy-looking jewelry, aren't they?" She gave an evil grin at the girl, who seemed less than thrilled that she discovered the secret about the time pieces.

"Oh, don't you worry now. I'll be taking the burden of watching these time pieces off your hands, as well as that rather roomy spaceship of yours." The girl's became petrified as the Dutchess tucked the time piece away. "What's the matter? This is the first step of a long, long process you're going to go through. 'What process,' you ask? I did say you have a lot to owe me, remember?" The girl gritted her teeth and attempted to lunge after the cat, only to find herself stopped not even halfway in her jump. She looked back and found her hands chained to a pole. She was so focused on where she was and who was talking to her that she didn't realize that she was bounded and even leashed to a pole. She wondered why she was feeling cold, too. When she went to look what else the ropes were tied to, she found her tiny, small figure completely nude. Her tiny nipples were exposed to the eyes of the Empress. She also noticed that her smooth, tiny pussy was on display, and, with a beet reed face, immediately went to cross her legs as tight as she could.

The cat laughed. "No need to be shy about it. After all, everyone's going to experience each and every bit of you until everything you owe me pays off. And that'll take..." she sarcastically counted her fingers before leaning down to the scared girl, speaking with a calm yet unsettling tone. "The rest of your life." She placed her hand on the bounded girl's chin, making sure her shaking eyes looked at her as she spoke. "Maybe this will make you think twice about stealing from me." Her claws ever so softly pressed against the alien's cheeks, "Not that you'll ever get the chance again."

She released her cheeks, then turned around, her tail leisurely wagging from her back as she strolled towards the door. She slowly opened it, and looked back at her former lackey's expression. Her eyes went from nervous anger to pure, unfiltered fear. Her pupils shrunk, and she froze up. There was a group---no, a line of black, bipedal cats of all kinds of builds ranging from slim and skinny to beef and muscular, and even large, fat, and round. Their toxic, yellow eyes gazed at the naked, hatless girl, who was struggling even more to break free of her restraints, but to no avail. Then she remembered. her hats.There wasn't a better time she had ever needed them. She leaned her head back to her hands, attempting to try and summon her hats somehow. 

"Looking for these?" The Empress unveiled a large sack she snatched from her coat. Parts of the girl's hats poked out from the bag, including her favorite top hat that meant so much to her. Her eyes started to water, but the Empress couldn't care less. "I'll just keep these souvenirs nice and safe with me while you work out your debts. Hope you don't mind." She put the bag away, then took out another item of the brown-haired girl's: a blue umbrella covered in prints of stars. She opened it over her and carried it over her shoulders before giving her a small wave. "Take care, now."

"Um, boss?" One of the cats in the front of the line watched their leader walk out of the room. The Empress leered over at the male that called out to her. He practically shriveled when he saw the annoyed look in her eyes. "W-Well, it's just...You see...about this new 'public toilet.' I thought it was one of our own that decided to go up against you, but isn't this the girl that's been collecting those shiny things around here?"

"Yes," replied the Empress. "What's your point?"

"N-No disrespect, but..." The cat looked over at the tied up girl, who seemed to be struggling more, flailing her legs quickly, no longer caring of her ripe, fresh pussy was in plain sight. "Isn't she just a little...You know..."

The woman closed her eyes, then sighed as she reached into the sack, taking out what seemed to be a visor cap with a badge of a scooter stitched to it. She reached behind the badge, taking out a piece of plastic that appeared to be a driver's license of some sort. She displayed it in front of the cats, who all gathered to read the contents of it. In sync, their eyes squinted and then widened once they got to her date of birth. "Our little friend here seems to be quite the actor. She fooled all of us." She balled her paw-hand into a fist. "...Including me." She put the hat and license away into the sack. "And I don't take being made a fool of lightly." The sex-hungry felines glared back at the girl chained in the room, who took a huge gulp as an eerie wind blew through her. She found it ironic that now of all times people would start treating her like the adult she truly was. "You boys are all hard workers. I can tell from the heavy down payments you gave to me earlier. So go on and enjoy your reward. Please, I insist."

Taking up the invitation, one feline walked into the room, and then another. And then another. The first three cats in line, already naked with their stiffened cocks clear cut from their fur. No hats. Chained up and not able to move anything but her legs. The girl could do nothing but just shake her head, doing her best to decline the men. They weren't listening. Much to their surprise, she could even talk. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no...!"

"Hey, she can talk after all!" laughed one of the cats. "A little too late for that, though." He walked up to the side of the would-be hat girl, then crouched down, grabbing his hard meat and pressing it onto her lips. She attempted to move her face away from the cock, but she could only keep it away for so long. Her legs, meanwhile, attempted to struggle against the pair of hands trying to keep them apart, but to no avail. Seconds after those hands touched those legs and held them away from each other, the feline's tail wrapped around the length of his cock, pushing the tip against her pussy. She stopped talking for a moment, gritting her teeth as her watery eyes saw the cock head touch her before entering her. She shrieked loudly, and her pained cries only got louder as the rest of the cat's cock started to slide into her pussy. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the dick covered in her virgin blood move in and out of her. With slow but rough thrusts, the cat moved his thick into the girl's depths, stretching out her insides more and more with each motion.

"You're really loud, you know?" said the other cat poking his cock against the hatless girl's cheek as loud, frantic clouds escaped her mouth. He gripped onto her head, turning her towards him as she continued screaming from the dick ravaging her lower gates. Slightly opening her pained eyes to the dick in front of her face, she found herself unable to close her mouth, letting the dick's head slip into her mouth, the bottom of it resting on her little tongue before pushing a little more of his rod into her mouth, moving his hips and thrusting it back and forth into her mouth. The girl gagged as the member started to hit her throat, muffling her moans made from the feeling of having a dick inside of her mouth as well as another one tearing through her cunt like an unrelenting hurricane.

"You know, it's not nice to leave people out." The third cat walked over to the other side of the girl and moved her hand to his cock, wrapping her fingers around it. "Rub it. Rub it real good." With no choice but to obey, she slowly lowered her eyelids as she gripped onto the member, giving it slow, soft strokes until she felt her hand being squeezed on tightly. "Faster." Obeying, the cock-sucking captive continued rubbing off the member while groaning louder. The dick lunging into her pussy was quickly gaining speed while making its way deeper into her pussy. It stretched her inner walls thoroughly, shaping them so it could easily slide in deeper until it hit the limits of her depths. At that moment, she broke away from the dick in her mouth, letting out a loud scream as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The initial pain, which felt like a bomb going off in her walls, slowly started to dissolve once that dick hit her sweet spot. The discomfort was melting, making way for the silent, subtle since of pleasure to skyrocket.

"Hey, you aren't done yet!" Their voices were nasally and somewhat high-pitched. She remembered laughing at them for it, but now she was forced to be their slut for probably the rest of her life. The cat that made the complaint turned her back to his cock, shoving it back into her moaning mouth and muffling her cries. "You're gonna keep going until you make us cum. All of us."

"I-I actually might be done pretty soon," said the feline fucking her pussy. He slid his hands up her little legs and grabbed onto her ankles, folding them over her body as he hunched forward slightly, sliding more of his cock inside of her and pistoning it all the more aggressively, the lewd, lustful sounds of his rod deeply penetrating the girl being more notable than the pained-turned-pleasurable noises the girl was making around the cock violating her mouth. She started to bob her head on it, twisting her head to the side gently to better give it the sucking it needed. There was little she could do with her hands at the moment, so the only thing she could do was keep stroking the other man off faster. He didn't seem to mind, though. The moans from the three cats made it clear that she was doing more than a good job, regardless if she had wanted it or not. 

"Ah...I want you to lick it." The cat with the dick inside of her mouth yanked it out, smacking her cheeks a couple of times with it before pushing his length up against her lips. She was beginning to to pant loudly with each moan, her hot breath hitting against the underside of his penis as her tongue started to brush up and down the meaty rod slowly. She was against the idea of having what she thought would be such a loathsome being fit into her mouth. But with each time her tongue felt it rub against her tongue, she slowly started to desire more of its taste. Now completely addicted to the taste of it, she would lick the cock feverishly, moving her tongue in circles up to the head of it. Ever still, her pussy continued clamping down onto the one in her pussy, which continued receiving the relentless pounding from the cat, whose eyes seemed to be entranced on watching her little nipples just barely move with each time moved forward. Among all the groaning, the girl heard a rather loud wince from beside her.

"I'm cumming!" With a rugged moan, the cat on the other side of her pulled his cock away from her hand and aimed it at her chest, stroking it quickly as the head of it started to leak precum. He pushed the tip against her nipple, then shuddered when his member started to unleash a hot, thick barrage of white seed all over her chest, covering her tiny nubs with it. The warmth of the spunk on her nipples triggered something within the girl. She would open her moaning mouth wide, then wrap it around the head of the cock.

"W-Wait! I didn't say for you to---O-Oh...!" As if a million-year old instinct went off inside of her, she started to swallow his entire cock into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth quickly while she looked down at his length, taking inch by inch until it reached her throat. She moaned a lot more lustfully around the dick, mixing the warm sensation it gave it with pleasant vibrations. "C-Calm down, would you--Nyaa!" The cat felt his cock get stroked by her tongue, which continued to dance along his cock until she took it into her throat, her moans forged from the force of the cock ravaging from below vibrating the meat in her mouth as she continued sucking it off eagerly, moving her face down to the base of his cock and gagging as she took it into her throat for a moment. "A-Amazing," moaned the cat as his dick was clenched by her throat before she pulled off of it entirely, letting her tongue lap up the precum leaking from his slit as she continued letting the sweet squeaks and moans slip from her mouth.

"Damnit...aggh...!" The cock inside of her pussy would continue its crusade on her cunt, pounding the tiny, wet pussy to its own content until it gave off one last stride, unleashing rapid bursts of hot, warm cum deep inside of her. Her legs shook and her toes curled at the feeling, her chest rise and her body tremble as she gave off a louder moan around the other's sex. Her eyes practically glowed when she felt the hot seed rush into her pussy, and her tight pussy reacted by tensing around the blood-coated member and unpleasing a burst of fluids of its own, covering the length of his cock in clear, fresh fluids that blended in with both the blood and cum that seeped from her pussy. Her heart pounded, and her mind felt light, as if she were climbing a skyscraper. "That..felt...so...nice..." The feline slowly pulled his cock from out of her, letting her snatch leak out a rather large mess of cum. 

Even still, she didn't want to rest. Not yet. Not when there was still one more dick to relieve. As her legs dropped to the ground once the other cat let go of her, her lips closed onto the head of the final cat's cock. He moaned gently, feeling himself rapidly approach his limit as she moved her head down to the middle of his length, sucking him off profoundly while her pussy twitched. She found herself going further down onto his cock, causing the cat to moan. "I-I can't take it...! Nnhh!" He tried to pull back, but his cock was already too far gone. By the time he got most of his length out, his tip had already started firing away, shooting ropes of semen straight into her mouth, some of the very substance going straight into her throat. It was salty, and had a unique bitterness that made it pleasurable to the taste buds. She looked down at the length pumping its seed into her mouth, finding that it was just a little too much for her tiny cheeks. Some of the cum ended up leaking from her lips as a result. She pulled her mouth off of the cock, then looked up at the cat. She opened her mouth, letting the panting cat see the remaining seed resting on her tongue. "Amazing..." The cat said in between heavy breathes. "I didn't think you of all people would do such a good job..."

"Are any of you done in there?" The woman asked from the outside, peeping her head in to see the girl full and covered with cum. "Oh, I guess so. I must say, that look suites you much better, girl." The girl couldn't find the energy to react to her words. She just sat there, legs spread with her cum-covered tongue hanging out. "Tired already? But we have such an eager bunch that would like to see you." The Dutchess clapped her hands twice. "Next." The three cats exited the room, talking among each other.

"That felt a lot better than I thought!" said one of them.

"I feel like a new man!" said another as they all walked off, making room for two bigger cats that started to walk in. One followed behind them, but stopped to talk to the Dutchess. "Say, does she have to stay tied up like that boss?"

Sighing, the tall feline gave him a chilling glance from the corner of her eye. She looked at the other cats in the room, then sighed before walking into it, passing the other cats and kneeling down to insert a claw in a lock attached to the chains. As she undid it, she leaned in to slyly whisper in her ear. "Don't try anything fishy. Remember, the Dutchess is always watching." 

The shackles dropped on the ground, freeing the girl---physically, at least. Before she got a chance to use her limbs, they were quickly grabbed by the cats. She was yanked by the arms, having her face shoved into one of their crotches and against his bare dick. Somewhere inside herself, she knew that she needed to fight back before things went any further. She made a tiny attempt to break free from the grasp before obeying the single command from the feline.

"Lick it."

Throwing all sense of reason out of her mind, the hatless girl reached her hands out to the cat's big, thick length, lifting it so her tongue can brush along the bottom of it quickly. She gave the penis a series off quick licks, almost as if she was a cat herself, while moving her hands aggressively stroked it, trying her hardest to feed on another course of cum. As she put her lips around the head of the dick to get ready to swallow it down her throat, she felt a pair of hands lift up her hips. She looked behind her as she started to engulf the dick into her mouth, bobbing her head as she watched the other cat from the corner of her eyes. He sat her on her knees, then grabbed onto his rather healthy erection, poking the big head of his dick against the tiny, cum-filled pussy. "Mmn...Time to see how good this pussy is," said the cat as he started to slide the head of it inside of her. Feeling another member stretch her tainted walls again, the girl opened her mouth wide around the cock in her mouth before she felt a set of hands force her down to the base. The two cats went at it, thrusting in and out of her wet, warm holes while she moaned and gagged around the one fucking her mouth. Her fingers cringed slightly when she felt the tip push against her throat, but relaxed herself and put her hands onto the hips of the one in front of her. Meanwhile, she pushed her hips back against the one behind her, making it move rhythmically with its thrusting.

"Wow, it's so amazing! Why didn't anyone tell me there was pussy like this?!" said the cat behind the girl as he moved his paws to her squishy butt, which was somewhat thick despite her height. It even jiggled a little each time his plowed his cock deep into her cunt. He began moving faster, the loud smacks of his cock infiltrating the pussy making her moan more around the other's dick. With each passing thrust, the girl was losing more and more of her reasoning. Or rather, it was being molded into a different process. Her pussy was tightening firmly on that dick ravaging her gates, not wanting it to stop. Not wanting to let go. And she never had anything good in her mouth like the dick that was violating it. As her head was held to his crotch, the girl sniffed the musk of the man, a scent which began to pile up her ecstasy. The more her taste buds took in the flavor of the length brushing against her tongue, and the more she felt the throbbing dick drill into her pussy, the less her mind started to resist, and the more it gave into pleasure. The more she tried to think about going home, the more the rods inside of her banged the decree into her body, as if each movement being made was telling her, 'This is your home now.'

She was so high off of the pleasure of dicks running rampant inside of her that the aroused glimmers in her eyes was starting to become clear. "Hey, I think she likes it! Do you like it, little cutie?" Being ravaged by the two men, she looked up at the one talking to her, doing her best to nod her head in grip of the one holding her head. 

"I wonder what happens if I do this!" The cat from behind would move his paw over in between her legs, gently pressing against her clit. The soft touch made her already wet pussy even more sensitive, causing it to tense up even more around his dick. "W-Whoa! Unbelievable!" He hunched over, guiding his other paw to her right nipple, pressing it against the nub while he rubbed her clit. The girl cried out around the cock in her mouth, feeling it start to slide more into her throat. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head, the rush of pleasure flowing through her body quickly before unleashing in the form of a powerful orgasm around the dick of the feline smashing her from behind. Her pussy practically strangled the dick for all its worth, clamping onto it like a shark devouring its play. The juices thoroughly and completely covered his length down to his base, yet he didn't stop moving. In fact, the moaning cat continued going faster and faster, pushing his cock even faster into her like a feral animal.  
With a loud pop, the cock inside of her mouth was yanked away. "Suck my balls." Obeying without a single ounce of defiance, the brown-locked girl leaned her face into the man's testicles, wrapping her lips around one of them and sucking them, the moans from the one fucking her recently-climaxed pussy sending vibrations through his nutsack. "Clean it good. Yeah, I bet you like sucking these dirty nuts, don't you?" A moan and a nod was her response as she rolled her tongue along the testicle, dragging her tongue down to the other one and giving it kiss after kiss. She grabbed onto the cock with one hand, stroking the wet, hard length, and moved her head up to suck it before being pushed back into the male's ballsack. "Don't be in a rush, now. These balls need a good cleaning."

"I'm gonna empty mine in a sec," commented the cat as he wrapped his tail around her waist. pulling it closer to her. He rubbed the pad on his paw against her clit, making her moan against the dick she was servicing with her mouth while the flat tit in his grasp ever so slightly jiggled with his rough motions. The way the pussy kept pulsating around him caused a small bit of precum to leak in it. The cat thrust his rod into her one more time, digging it deep into her depths before letting out his horny cat noises, his sex pulsating as it blasted bursts of firey seed inside of the girl. Having another round of cum added to the batch fired into her earlier, the cat semen started to leak out of her pussy, some of it even oozing down the length of the penis down to its balls. "Uggh....S-Shoot...I think that's a lot...Wow, that's a lot," said the cat, noticing his rod dirty with cum. He cringed a little, then looked over at the one in front of him. "Say, can we switch?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Give me a bit; she's actually really good with her mouth," said the other cat, sighing in pleasure as he watched the girl lick and suck her balls hungrily. "Aren't you, you hungry girl?" Her big eyes filled with lust looked up at the cat he grabbed his cock, smacking it across her cheeks a few times. She made quick, tiny squeaks each time it smacked her face, her eyes glued to the big length before she tried to lean her head in to get another taste of it. "Hang on, now. We've got a dirty dick over here that you can clean off." He motioned his head to the other cat, and the two walked around the girl, switching places. There was now a cum-dripping, pussy juice-covered dick hanging in front of her. Her eyes dilated. Somehow all the mess on it made it seem like a hot dog made of bodily fluids. She parted her lips, then moved in to the tip of the rod, letting her tongue quickly swirl around the head of it. As the cat moaned, the taste buds on her tongue immediately approved of the tarnished cock. She put more of it into her mouth and began to clamp her lips down on it softly, leaning her head a bit further before bobbing it back and forth. She made small hums around it, making the cat moan in pleasure as she brushed her tongue around the length, twisting her head so it could get each and every bit of the residue on it. The flavor of semen mixed with that of her own juices gave her a high like no other, as if she were licking a special kind of bittersweet candy. She pushed herself down more into the cock, getting most of the length, her constant moving occasionally causing the cock to press against her cheek, bulging it.

Meanwhile, the other male stroked his cock, staring at the girl's cute little butt. He reached his paw down to feel the butt before raising a hand and smacking it hard. She moaned from the strike, then proceeded to shake her bare tooshie for the man, who let his length sit against her jiggling butt. "Mmn...Looks like we left out a hole," he said before letting go of his member, placing both of her hands on her buttocks and spreading them, showing her cute, puckering asshole. She looked backed at him curiously as she feasted on her new favorite snack, watching him grab onto his wet, slick dick again before guiding it to her asshole. She made a somewhat questioning him before feeling the tip of his cock push into her butt slowly. Her pupils shrunk. She hadn't felt a pain like this since just moments ago. She winced loudly, screaming onto the dick that started to thrust into her mouth quickly. The rest of the cock pushed into her asshole, and she choked on both the rod inside of her mouth and her own screams as her limbs stiffened. She felt a set of paws on her hips as she started to slowly get lifted from the ground, being suspended from the floor by two dicks plowing her as if their lives depended on it. She moaned over and over again around the cock in her mouth as she was so thoroughly spitroasted by the men.

Her cute little asshole was being forced open by the big penis pistoning her from behind. It was almost as if she was being split open from the bottom up, yet she was starting to feel less and less pain as time went on. Her little arms dangled, her hands relaxing as her mind succumbed more to her position as being a cocksleeve for the cats. She watched the cock thrust in and out of her mouth, the wet noises coming from the dick's constant entrance getting her even more turned on. She gagged as the tip started moving against her throat, her mouth making loud slurping noises around the wet, hard member. At the same time, she let the cat from behind drill into her ass more. "Nnh...Nya...." The cat hunched forward, then proceeded to violently swing his hips, aggressively churning the girl's insides as more of his rod went inside of her. "Her ass....God damn, it's way too good!" A rather big blush went across her cheeks as her ass was praised. She heard the suited crows she had befriended talk about it behind her back one day, and they didn't pull their verbal punches. Her pupils tried to look in the direction of the male that praised her ass, watching him smack her butt with his paw. She released a muffled wince, then gagged when she felt the big cock in her mouth hit her throat again. The taste of cum continued being carved into her tongue as she glanced up at the man in front of her, letting him go balls deep into her mouth. His hairy testicles smacked against her chin while she was forced to inhale the musky, feline scent coming from his crotch. This intoxicating scent, along with the sensation of being railed from both ends, made her pussy seeping wet with it horny juices. It was even dripping a bit, forming a tiny puddle on the floor below her. 

"The boss sure is generous, giving us a new fucktoy like this..." the cat from the front said as she watched the girl reach her hand down to her pussy, gently brushing two of her fingers against her wet, used folds before pushing them both inside of her. A lustful, erotic wince drew out around the feline's member as the other one went harder into her asshole. She felt the cock shake just a tad bit inside of her ass, a feeling she remembered when her earlier partners were just about to cum. She pushed her ass back against the man's waist, helping his dick go deeper into her ass, tightening her hole around his length as she felt it smash into her deepest depths. She sighed around the dick in her mouth, then squealed loudly as she trembled, her little cunt squirting around her fingers and even more so on the floor. Her asshole quivered around the dick so viciously ramming it until she felt the all too familiar explosion go off inside of her butt. The cat winced loudly, holding onto her hips tightly as he blasted his feline seed deep into her asshole, his dick twitching inside of her as it pumped away into her. He continued moving his cock, thrusting the cumming member slowly into her. 

"I'm gonna cum again....Shoot...." The cat looked down at the girl; she seemed to have been absolutely high from the smell and taste of his crotch. "Sorry for making you do this after you've cleaned it so much, but swallow it, okay?" The hatless girl nodded her head eagerly, letting the cat continue thrusting his cock fast and hard into her mouth. She felt herself being pulled back by the cat that came inside of her ass, as if he wanted to savor every second of his dick wedged in the tiny hole. She decided to try to make herself more useful and move her tongue around the length. As the cock meat pushed in and out of her mouth, she moaned at the taste of precum starting to roll on her tongue. She tried to move her arms up to grab onto his hips, but it was too late. "Drink it....Guh...!" Her eyes widened when she felt a burst of fiery seed spill onto her tongue. Her first time drinking the salty cum straight from the tap, she basked in the warmth of it coating her mouth's wet fold as she gulped it down like a warm bottle of milk.

"Ah...Yeah, that was great," said the feline pulling his cock from her asshole. It quivered as it started to leak its cum, some of it dripping onto the floor along with her fluids. "We totally need to do this again sometime."

The cat pulling his cock from her mouth would nod in agreement. "For sure," he said as he looked down at the panting girl. Not a single drop of his cum in sight. He reached his hand down to her chin, rubbing it slowly. "You're doing a real great job, by the way." She chuckled slightly before being gently lowered onto the ground by the both of them. "Keep up the good work. We'll be counting on you."

Laying on side in the puddle of dirty juices, her horny yet tired eyes watched the two cats that used her walk out of the room. She reached out for them, silently begging for them to come back. She knew that she should use this opportunity to try to escape, but even if there were any openings to slip through, she found herself...not wanting to. Even though she knew she wouldn't ever get home, or get tortured for the rest of her life, she still stayed put. Her mind try to tell her body that the situation she was in wasn't an ideal one, but it didn't care. Her heart truly wanted just one thing at this point: more sex.

The Empress once again peeked into the room, the light of the hall she stood in shining on the twitching, cum-leaking girl. "Who said you could take a break? You have another customer that's very eager to get to know you." She looked behind her, motioning the next customer to come in. "Go ahead. I'm sure you'd be more than happy to get yourself...acquainted with her."

The hatless girl's eyes slowly started to close when she heard the sound of large footsteps approaching her. She opened them slowly, and more and more disbelief started to show on her face. There was a round, chunky cat whose belly moved with more waves than a whirlpool in a tsunami. He breathed heavy, his fur moist with sweat. She was starting to feel about as uneasy as most people in her situation would. At least she was, until she looked between his legs. She slowly leaned up, cum still stuck on the corner of her lips, as her shaking limbs crawled her over to him. She moved her face closer to the erect member, then pressed her lips on the tip, giving it a soft kiss. All the worry she had about the man washed straight out of her mind, and her lips had already took the length straight into her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth on the cock, its salty yet tangy flavor transferring onto her tongue. Her tongue circled along the thick meat while her hand slid down her body, pinching her clit with her fingertips. She rubbed it slowly, moaning softly around his dick as she moved her face onto more of her cock, loud slurping sounds mixing with the moans as she continued playing with herself. She could hear pleasured purrs coming from the man as he moved his his hand over to her head, gently stroking her brown locks as she took him into her throat. It tightened around his cock, which caused the fat cat to moan a little. She guided her free hand to his fat balls, rolling them around in her palm the best she could. She proceeded to move her head from the shaft and back to the length, only to tighten her lips and push herself down onto the shaft again. She would slowly suck him off as she gazed up at the fat cat, who gave her a toothy, perverted smile. He didn't speak, but the way his cock twitched from the slow blowjob she gave him said everything that needed to be said.

Despite how amazing it felt such a pretty girl suck him off, the cat gently pulled her head off of his glistening, soaked member. Gently running her fingers up the side of her clit, and pinching her nipple one more time with the fingers on her chest, the tiny girl slowly laid onto the ground on her back. She spread her legs far apart, guiding her hands to her pussy lips and spreading her tight little cunny open. A warm invitation for the feline to make himself at home. The fat cat took her up on her offer, moving towards her before sitting on his chunky knees. He grabbed his big, wet cock,slowly guiding it to her pussy and shoving it into her wet nether lips. The hatless girl gasped sharply, slowly feeling the inches bury into her while the back of her head tilted against the cold floor. The cat began to move his hips as his paws reached to her sides, pulling her towards him as he pushed his dick slowly into her. Cries of ecstasy and pleasure slipped out of the girl's mouth, and they intensified as he moved his hips harder, but at the same slow speed that drove the girl wild. The slow rate of getting fucked felt so amazing that her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. It was almost as if his cock was playing a sick joke on her pussy, yet the way it twitched around the dick fucking it was like it was laughing anyway.

His hands gently moved up her body to her flat chest, his hands resting on her tiny, slightly bouncing nipples and pressing his palms against them, his pads squishing against the nubs as he continued railing the girl's pussy slowly. A mixture of moans and purrs filled the room as the cat continued spearing his dick through her trenches constantly. They tightened around his rod, only to get stretched out more by the thick meat that would pummel it even more. The girl's moans grew even louder before they were suddenly cut short. She suddenly felt a pair of lips suddenly match up with hers, a deep, lustful kiss being bestowed upon her. Her hands moved to the back of the male's head, holding it in place as they exchanged tongues, both of them moving around each other's as their lips continued to kiss one another. She felt his hot breath hit her lips, moaning against his as he finally started to increase the speed of his movement, thrusting his dick quickly and powerfully into her pussy. She squeaked at his faster motions, each quick thrust sending jolts of pleasure through her body as she tried to pull away from the kiss. The cat departed his lips from hers, then leaned his face into her neck, kissing it gently. Delightful chills ran down the girl's body. She twitched and squirmed all over, her toes slightly curling up as she felt the dick piston into her snatch. Her hand continued to pet and stroke the cat's head, causing him to purr a little before gently sinking his sharp fangs into her little neck. What would usually be a clearly painful act turned out to stimulate her sensitive state. Her inner walls tensed up around his throbbing cock up until it reached its most sensitive areas. She felt herself getting close to another orgasm again, the intensity building up from below getting stronger and stronger.

With a long, rolled-out meow, the cat's quick speed suddenly reduced. Almost coming to a complete stop, the feline pushed his big dick slowly into her pussy once again. The girl screamed a little; she was happy that he was able to make her feel so amazing, but the way he slowed down was almost torture for her poor cunny. Her hands fell on the ground as her pussy continued to milk the cock for all its worth as it slid in and out of her slowly again and again. Then, he threw his hips wildly again, pushing his cock violently into her pussy. The intense thrusts jolted through the girl so much that she was practically a ragdoll in his hands at that point. And then, once again, he slowed down, her pussy spasming around his meat before he unleashed another series of lightning-fast thrusts. Then slow, gentle ones. Fast. Slow. Quick. Sluggish. It was like being on a rollercoaster for the girl, whose cunt was starting to lose its patience in the best way possible. He pushed his cock deep into her pussy one more time before ever so slowly pulling his inches from out of her. As soon as the tip finally made it out, the girl squealed like a pig. She squirted, blasts of her juices firing from her cunt in spurts and staining the floor. Some of it even landed on the cat's cock, which very quickly dug into her again. Still squirting around his cock, her pussy covered the slow-moving dick with its fluids as she felt him pounding his dick much deeper into her than before. She gave off a loud, aroused sigh. She knew she needed rest, but deep inside her heart she didn't want this to stop. Not until he filled her with his kitty cat cum. 

The fat cat's tail would wrap around her waist as his hands moved towards his, wrapping around them and folding them over her body. His tail lifted her waist from the ground as he hunched over her completely. As he hovered over her, the girl looked up at her with a blush on her cheeks. Her sweet yet erotic gaze turned a switch on within the fat feline, and he began to wildly throw his hips, pounding his dick straight into her cunt with aggressive speed and force. Not prepared for the rough fucking she was about to endure, the hatless girl simply wailed pleasurably, her screams getting higher and higher before she choked on her own voice for a minute. She curled her toes even more as the fat cock rushed through her. The wet sounds of his dick slamming balls deep into her bounced off the walls of the room, and the cat's purring continued growing louder and louder. The impact of the dick pushing into her turned the girl's brain to jelly. The sweet expression she has on her face a minute ago turned into something contrasting; her tongue was hanging from her mouth, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she was breathing so hard that even her flat chest raised ever so slightly. Her wet, sensitive pussy being fucked almost immediately after its previous climax, the girl felt another, stronger sensation build up from within her again. Finally, after the series of grunts and screams, she said something. Even with her mind getting taken over by the constant pounding, she was able to practice the rare occasion of actually saying something.

"Fuck...Please.....cum...inside..."

The member was moving even quicker, eager to honor the not-so-mute girl's request. Her arms moved around the cat's body as her toes curled even more. She made happy winces as the bigger man continued pushing his dick away into her before he gave her one last thrust. His cock exploded inside of her, an eruption of blazing cum finally going off inside of her. She let out a cheerful grunt as the cum was poured into her pussy, and even felt him push his seed-shooting dick deeper into her wet snatch. Feeling the warm dick milk and the tip of the cock rub up against her insides, her pussy tightened again and squeezed his cock again before cumming around the length again. The cat let out a low, loud meow as he emptied his balls inside of the girl before slowly himself out of the girl, letting go of her waist and legs and letting her drop on the floor. Even more than last time, there was river of cum that would leak from her used pussy and onto the floor. She wanted to catch her breath, but the fat cat pulled her towards him, leaning in to kiss her lips deeply, his tail moving to her clit and rubbing it with his tip. Shuddering ever so slightly, the girl kissed him back, gently moving his hand to his cum-dripping tip and rubbing it slowly.

The Empress laughed a little as she watched the two get affectionate with one another. "Alright, break it up. If you want her again then it'll cost you extra, big guy." The fat cat whined, then kissed her one more time before walking out of the room. Meanwhile, the girl was left with the biggest smile on her face. She stared at the ceiling with a silly, slutty grin. "Oh, you liked that, girl? Well, that's great. Use that enthusiasm for the rest of your customers." She had forgotten. He wasn't the last one. He looked over at the open door to see the dozens of cats that lined up to fuck her senseless. There was no point in trying to escape for now, so she figured that she might as well divulge into her newfound life as a sex toy. One by one, or even two by two, the cats walked in to have their way with the human fucktoy of Nyakuza Metro. Her pussy was getting very used to cock quickly, as she was riding them like the horses she saw in the Conductor's movies while she sucked and rubbed off those who were satisfied with her hand and mouth alone. She licked and sucked every dick she could, making sure her wet, hot tongue got a chance to taste the full extent of the penises as if she were in a buffet. She would get pinned down face first in the floor and have her ass get pounded over and over again. Her insides were becoming completely molded to fit the shape of the next dick to come along. There were times where she'd even take two big cocks into her pussy at once. The more muscular cats had no trouble lifting her up and fucking her against the walls, her loud moans like music to ears of the horny felines. She was spitroasted again, suspended in the air again like some kind of bridge as both her pussy and mouth were so viciously fucked. She giggled around the dicks that had the pleasure of slipping into her mouth, and her pussy came over and over again on those that were fortunate enough to dick the little cunt to their hearts' content. Each time a cat came into any of her holes, a new one would take its place and pick up from where he left off. She had a few of the men suck her flat chest, the hot, thirsty mouths resting around her little nubs and sucking them softly. She had always felt a bit self-conscious about a lack of a bigger bust, but the way they sucked and licked all over her little nubs made her feel better. 

And not just her little tits, either. Probably due to her pussy giving off the slight aroma of fish, quite a few of the cats took their time eating her out. Their wet, hairy tongues licking her pussy lips made her moan and her legs shake. One of them were nice enough to suck her clit, which drove her wild enough to wrap her legs around his head. She felt the tongue roll about on her pleasure button in circles before it went into her pussy. He didn't care about the endless amount of cum that was stuffed inside of it, he just wanted to taste the inside of her pussy to the fullest. Feeling the tongue squirm inside of her like a panicking worm, The girl's moans were cut short when she had another cock stuff her mouth. The cat thrust his hips quickly, pushing his cock deep and quick into her throat while the other one continued lapping the inside of her pussy, letting it move around inside of her before briefly pulling it out, planting soft kisses on the lips of her nethers before he went back to eat his meal. Meanwhile, the other cat continued thrusting his cock into her mouth until he reached his limit, shooting his huge loads of cum into her mouth, a trickle of it managing to escape out of the corner of it. She gulped down the cum before he pulled away, shooting more wads of seed onto her face. While the male continued eating her out from below, a group of cats circled the girl, one of them holding a camera as they started to jerk their cocks off in her direction. The lewd expressions on her face made it the perfect time to paint her white. They violently jerked their cocks off until each of them came all over the girl, covering her face in a blizzard of cum. Her mouth had opened for all the cum coming her way, the taste and texture of it causing her to cum all over the face of the cat below. He opened his mouth, drinking any fluids that came his way while she poked her chest out a bit. Snapping sounds were heard from the phone; the one holding it had photographed the girl being covered in seed while being eaten out. This wasn't her first time on camera, but she wanted to look back at this day, the moment she became a slut to an entire city. Her entire body covered and stinking with cum, she raised her hands to give out two peace signs towards the camera, then moved her hands to her lips.

She moved them, and made a kissy face towards the phone. It was a kiss to anyone that see these pictures that she was willing to go on this kind of adventure with anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this just a few months back as celebration of finishing A Hat In Time! I'm not fond of lewding western lolis all that much, but she's a definite exception! This started off just a little bit rape-ish---my bad---but I wanted to see how it felt writing about a girl that gets molded into being a public toilet for a ton of guys! I couldn't tell if the Nyakuza gang had paws or fingers. I might have mixed them both up in this story. If you managed to read this, then you probably noticed. Sorry! Either way, I think this is the first gangbang fic I uploaded here! I want to maybe make a follow up to this. Another chapter, maybe? Well, I guess we'll just have to see in the end!


End file.
